


Thirty One

by Atticus_Hill



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasy, Flirting, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, One Word Prompts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atticus_Hill/pseuds/Atticus_Hill
Summary: This is a writing prompt challenge that I have decided to take on for myself in between chapters of any current fanfiction I am writing. As such, I will not be submitting daily, only as they are written, but I will attempt to complete 31 never the less. These will be short scenes varying in length and not connected to one another. I am using the one word prompt list from the website love to know's article 300+ One-Word Writing Prompts by Michael Kwan.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji
Kudos: 4





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Prompt Number 1: Regret

There was an ear piercing alarm just before the lights went out. Aya skidded to a halt and heard his companions do the same. Clearly their target knew their facility had been breached. Aya heard Ken's soft curse.

“What now?” Yohji asked quietly.

Aya's body stiffened, he hadn't even heard Yohji move. Sure, the assassin's skill set was in stealth and infiltration, but Aya couldn't remember ever having experienced it personally before. He took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that since they were on a mission Yohji wasn't wearing cologne, meaning that pleasant scent was just _him_ , and answered.

“We're going to continue. More than likely they think they have us cornered. But we prepped for this, we know the layout so let's follow the plan.”

Aya felt Yohji reach out and grip his wrist and give it a strong squeeze. The slightly taller man leaned down and whispered into his ear, “Hope you don't regret this...” then he released him. Aya took a moment to shake off the warm feeling that had settled in his belly when Yohji touched him.

Their eyes had adjusted somewhat. Ken had popped down his goggles and turned on his rarely used night vision. Omi tapped his right ear to turn on his listening device, sure the others had as well per training.

Aya asked for a roll call and when it was determined all of them had their devices on line Ken made a sweep of the room and gave the all clear. Aya moved first and the others after him, all splintering off to do their individual tasks.

Climbing up the service stairs Aya reached the first floor and was surprised to see the emergency lights on. It put him on edge and just as he had unsheathed his sword a security guard walk briskly around the corner. Seeing the red head the guard pulled out his pistol and aimed, Aya ducked back into the stairwell briefly to dodge the shot. He heard it ping off the door frame and he let out a grunt of annoyance. He dropped down low, pulled the door open just a hair and peeked out. The first thing he saw was the guard on his tippy toes, the shine of his boots being scrubbed away as he fought for purchase. Glancing up he saw Yohji, his garrote pulled tight around the security guard's neck. The man's eyes were bulging, his tongue hanging out as Yohji choked the life out of him.

Aya stood and locked eyes with Yohji just as the blonde dropped the now dead guard to the floor.

“I told you to be careful,” Yohji frowned a bit.

“No,” Aya took two steps forward, “you told me not to regret continuing.”

One long stride and Yohji was in Aya's personal space. He noticed his leader's sharp intake of breath and he smirked. Aya looked even more desirable when he was trying to mask his attraction. Yohji felt a thrill rush through him. He had suspected for some time that Aya may have feelings for him and the more tiny tells he got from his leader the more confident he became in his assumption.

Yohji heard Omi call 'all clear' in his head piece and knew the others would be coming to join them soon, so he lifted his hand and touched one of Aya's vibrant ear tails. He could practically feel Aya's body tense, he saw the violet eyes widen minutely. He gave his leader his most seductive smile.

“I'm sorry, next time I'll be more clear,” he slid his fingers through the hair before he dropped his arm. He heard footsteps and Ken announce they were almost there. Yohji gave Aya an open once over and he tilted his head with a smirk when Aya took a small step back. He spoke, he was running out of time, “What I meant was, I don't want you to die,” another seductive look before he slowly licked his upper lip. He saw Aya's eyes flick down to watch and release the breath he had been holding. Yohji reached out once more and touched Aya's chin gently, lifting his head just a bit, “I'd miss you.”

Aya pulled back, cheeks hot and eyes wide. He wanted to say something. He needed to reprimand him. How dare Yohji flirt during a mission! Aya saw Omi and Ken round the corner and he quickly looked over at Yohji and spat out, “Do not distract me during a mission!”

Aya went to join his teammates when his upper arm was gripped hard and Yohji whispered into his ear, “Fine. Then I'll do it when we are alone,” he pulled back and looked Aya in the eye, “When I can take my time,” he cocked a brow and smirked.

Aya bit his bottom lip, but Ken and Omi were too close for him to say anything more than, “Let's see if we survive first,” that seemed to please Yohji because he was released with a soft chuckle.

The mission continued as planned. The target was found and disposed of and the four of them left the scene with no issues and arrived back home separately safe and sound. Aya had went directly to his room and was removing his mission coat when he heard a knock at his door. He called for them to come in, but he didn't stop undressing.

“Damn,” Yohji stepped in and after closing the door leaned against it, “I didn't know you were that eager.”

“I didn't even know it was you,” Aya pursed his lips and tossed his coat to the floor, “Your actions during the mission-”

“Yeah yeah,” Yohji waved his hand, “I know, but I couldn't help it,” he smiled, “I've being trying to keep quiet and good around you for far too long,” at Aya's confused expression he said, “Do you know just how sexy you are?”

Aya narrowed his eyes, “I am not in a gaming mood.”

“Good thing I'm not playing,” Yohji shrugged, “Just tell me alright. Tell me if I'm reading you wrong,” he gestured between the two of them, “reading _this_ wrong.”

Aya took a hard swallow and his eyes fluttered a bit before he felt like he could answer, “It's not...” he sighed, “I don't know what to call it,” he turned back to Yohji and bent to pick up his coat.

“Aya?” Yohji pushed off the door and walked over to him. He touched his leader's shoulder when the man straightened and turned him around gently to face him, “Then just tell me how you feel.”

There was soft sigh then “I...” his violet eyes slid to the side.

“Is it...something good?”

“Very,” was the soft reply.

Yohji's smile was sweet, “Well I do too,” he took Aya's hand in his and waited until the younger man looked up at him. He gave his hand a squeeze and said, “I'm sorry about the mission. I'll behave next time I promise, but only if I can get my fill of you when we're off duty.”

“Are you serious?” Aya made a face that made Yohji laugh, “Why are you laughing? You don't seem like you are a bottom...”

Yohji's stopped abruptly and his eyes went wide, suddenly taken aback, “Well hell Aya I didn't mean literally!”

“Oh!” Aya blushed straight up to his ears which just made Yohji laugh again.

“God you _are_ eager,” Yohji lifted Aya's hand and kissed the back of it then he gave him a wicked grin, “good thing I'm versatile.”

Aya, still blushing, gave Yohji a grin of his own as he realized he wouldn't regret this night after all.


	2. Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Prompt Number 2: Fulfilled

His long fingers slid slowly down the pale neck. He was still in awe that he was allowed to be this close to the other man. He continued, fingers skittering across the collarbone and up to the jaw then higher to grip bright red hair.

Yohji looked down into half lidded violet eyes and saw Aya's lips part. He bent down to kiss him once more, being gentle not to put too much pressure against them. They were still kiss swollen and bruised from one particularly frenzied bite. Still though, Aya kissed him back and even lifted his head to beg silently for more when Yohji tried to pull away.

They were tangled up in Aya's bed, naked and bathed in moonlight. Tonight had been rare, both of them were equally eager and therefore engaged in sex much longer than most times. The first had been quick, brutal even, both men so hyper aroused that Aya almost came from kisses and nipple play alone and Yohji didn't last long once he was sunk balls deep into his leader. The second time was softer, but not by much and Yohji was pleased he lasted longer that time. After a break, where they talked about the mission all while hands still roamed, Yohji found himself wanting his lover again. This time though, he merely splayed Aya open and gave him a skilled blowjob in which he sucked his cock, mouthed his balls and lapped up his own cum that was drooling from Aya's hole. Now, they were laying in the semi darkness and Yohji was kissing and touching Aya like he was an artist's masterpiece.

Yohji bent his head, shaking it a bit so his blonde strands moved to the side so he could nuzzle Aya's neck, “You feeling alright?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Aya said closing his eyes, “I am not sore if that's what you mean,” he smirked when he heard Yohji's answering chuckle.

The blonde propped himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Aya and asked gently, “May I spend the night?”

Aya opened his eyes and looked up at Yohji thoughtfully. The question had never been asked before and he had never offered himself. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his company, because clearly he did. It wasn't for discretion purposes either for when Yohji had finally seduced Aya into his bed his experience and patience had pulled so many cries and yelps from the man that there was no way Ken and Omi didn't know their two oldest teammates were lovers. No, the reason that Aya never asked Yohji to stay was because he didn't want to get his hopes up.

He knew he felt strongly for his teammate. He had for quite some time. Long enough that when Yohji appeared to be showing interest he thought he reading into it. Surely his charismatic, extroverted colleague wasn't hitting on him. But he had been wrong, Yohji had been serious and they started a sexual arrangement. Aya didn't expect more than that, especially given that Yohji still went out to pick up ladies. They weren't a couple, they just had sex so there was no reason to do couple's things like cuddle and spend the night. Even if Yohji's night time bar flings were becoming less and less. Even if Yohji was spending more time with him. Even if Yohji stroked his fingers when he walked by or stroked his ear tail when no one was looking. Aya couldn't afford to get his hopes up. He had to say no.

“Why?” was what popped out instead.

Yohji lifted a brow, “Because I'm sleepy and stiff and I don't want to walk all the way to my room.”

“Well we can't go to sleep like...this,” Aya couldn't bring himself to say ' _covered in sweat and cum_.'

“Why not?” Yohji chuckled and wrapped Aya up in his arms and tried to tuck him in to be the little spoon.

Aya jerked away, “No. This is uncomfortable. So after you go shower just go to your room.”

Yohji looked stunned then momentarily hurt, “Uh...okay, I just thought we could do something different...”

“Why?” Aya repeated, half of him curious, half of him hopeful.

Yohji furrowed his brow and shook his head slightly, “Because I like spending time with you...” his tone suggested that it was something Aya should have already known, “because I want to hold you, watch you sleep and see you wake.”

“Stop it!” Aya looked angry and turned his head away, “Don't talk to me like I'm a lover.”

“You are my lover though,” Yohji let out a huff, thoroughly confused now.

Aya whipped his head back around and practically hissed out, “Don't talk to me like I mean more than that!”

Yohji just blinked for a moment. Aya was narrowing his eyes at him and while he sounded angry Yohji was pretty sure it was masking a different emotion. Before he could continue however Aya left the bed, put on a robe and declared he was going to shower. Yohji groaned and stood himself and didn't bother covering up as he made his way to the communal showers. Once in it didn't surprise Yohji that Aya quickened his pace and left before he could even get his water temperature right.

Under the nearly too hot spray of water Yohji closed his eyes and thought. He replayed their encounters up until this moment. The day he had walked up behind Aya when the man was washing dishes and whispered in his ear that flirting long distance was getting boring. He recalled the first time they slept together, Aya seemed wary before Yohji proved this wasn't some elaborate hoax and gave the redhead multiple orgasms. He remembered when they started fucking after missions, the adrenaline making their time together rough and primal.

Yohji started up a thick lather, but his mind was still on Aya. It was doing that more often now, wandering into thoughts and dreams of his beautiful red haired leader. He didn't know when it started happening, it wasn't a conscious decision on his part, but he just couldn't get Aya out of his head. Two weeks ago was when he realized he had stopped going out to the bar for casual hookups. Last week he noticed that he missed Aya when he was away. This morning was when he caught himself stroking Aya's fingers under the table at breakfast. And tonight...

“Tonight I wanted to stay,” he whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes, “Fuck.”

* * *

Aya was startled when his door was pulled open and Yohji walked through. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was still damp, but he was otherwise dry.

“What are you doing?” Aya sighed deeply.

Yohji closed the door gently before answering, “Do you really not want me here? You don't wish to spend more time with me? I'm just supposed to fuck and leave ya?” He walked closer until he could reach out and touch Aya's elbows, “There is no way you could be satisfied with just that. I know I'm not.”

Aya looked up at Yohji trying to read his expression. His teammate looked sincere and his words sounded as though he wished the dynamics of their relationship would change, but Aya was still worried. He didn't want to read into things.

“Yohji...” he picked his words carefully, “do you realize what you are implying? How I could be led to misunderstand you?”

Yohji squeezed Aya's elbows and stepped even closer, “I'm not implying anything. I'm stating it,” he lifted a hand and tucked Aya's hair behind his ear, “Sex isn't fulfilling anymore. Not in the way it could be...the way I've been told it feels when it's with someone you love.”

Aya's eyes grew wide and he could feel the heat of his cheeks as a blush washed over his cheeks and nose. He shook his head slightly, “I...you...”

“Do I need to say it properly?” Yohji smirked, “Fine,” his expression changed and he looked once more sincere, “I love you.”

Aya let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, “Yohji...please...if you are jesting...” He was so nervous that he was shaking a bit.

“No no,” Yohji saw that Aya seemed to be in distress so he pulled him close and wrapped him in his arms and hugged him tightly, “no I would never joke about this. I love you,” he let out a quick breath, “you don't have to say it back...I” His body went rigid, it never occurred to him that Aya may not love him back, “I just thought...when I asked to stay you seemed offended. I assumed...I mean...I thought that maybe it was because I hadn't stated my intentions.”

“Yohji,” Aya's tone was firm but soft. He had taken the time during Yohji's rambling to collect himself. Once the blonde had released him and they were eye to eye again he took Yohji's hand in his and whispered, “I love you too.”

The grin that broke out across Yohji's face was joyous, “Really? I love you!” He repeated with a little laugh.

Aya finally gave Yohji a soft smile then, still holding his lover's hand, led him to the bed. Pulling him down and under the covers he said, “Come on, let's go to sleep,” reaching up he turned off the bedside lamp and finally relaxed when he felt Yohji's arms wrap around him and pull him close.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz or any merchandise related thereof.

Prompt Number 3: Family

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I didn't realize I had left my phone in the basement until I was half way back up to the first floor. I knew Aya had stayed behind, he normally does to get a bit of extra info before a mission, being our leader and all. My plan was to run in, say sorry, grab my mobile then duck out, but when I was close enough to the door I realized I might be walking into an argument.

I heard Manx slamming her briefcase shut before she ground out, “You don't get to make that call Abyssinian!”

“We had a deal. If you do this, I walk.”

“For the love of God!” Manx scoffed, “You're acting like a spoiled brat! It's been years! Cut your losses and _move on_!”

“She's the only family I have,” Aya ground out. Unlike Manx he hadn't raised his voice, but he sounded more threatening that way and even I gave pause. Maybe my phone can wait.

But of course at that very moment my phone went off. I bit my lower lip, unsure for a second if I should even bother, but I had come to get my phone because I had been waiting for a call. With a sigh I stepped into the room and walked over to the end table where I thought my phone was. I could feel Aya's eyes on me so I wanted to be quick, but my phone wasn't on the end table at all. Manx had her arms crossed and Aya turned his head fully to stare at me while I looked around and under the table. The ringing finally stopped and I had the urge to run out of the room. I'm not easily embarrassed, but this situation was just awkward enough to cause me to blush. I looked up from my crouched position on the floor, an apology on the tip of my tongue as I locked eyes with Aya. He is stupid attractive and the intensity of his stare distracted me enough that I forgot to fucking speak and then the next thing I knew my phone was ringing again. Aya lifted one eyebrow elegantly and I blinked like an idiot and dropped my head to look back at the ground, looking for my phone in earnest.

With my head lower I heard the sounding coming from the sofa. Next to Aya. I stood up, bent over and shoved my hand down the cushion, right next to Aya's thigh and started to rummage around. Aya let out a grunt and Manx let out a curse.

“Seriously Balinese,” she mumbled.

I ignored her and continued to try to find my phone, my hand was practically under Aya's ass now and the blush that had started earlier was deepening in color. Aya didn't move away to help me and I swear the phone was louder and I just wanted this all to be over.

I saw Manx come into view from the corner of my eye just before she said, “This conversation is not over,” then she stomped out of the room.

My cell stopped screaming the moment I got my fingers around it. I lifted my arm from the couch and jumped with Aya's hand shot out and he gripped my wrist. I looked over at him wide eyed.

He blinked once then said, “How much did you hear?”

I took a deep breath then wiggled my arm until Aya released me. I straightened, “Probably more than you wanted me to.”

Aya sneered and stood. I didn't step back so there was only inches between us. I was slightly taller than him and for a split second that thrilled me. My fingers danced, itching to reach out and touch his hip. I resisted, but we kept staring at each other. I was trying to read the look in Aya's eyes, those violet eyes that looked at once surreal and gorgeous. Look, I know I have it bad for Aya, that's nothing new, but I could swear, as we stand here now, his expression was telling me he might have it bad for me too.

I opened my mouth to speak and I watched Aya's eyes flick down to my lips and warmth pooled in my belly at the hungry look he suddenly had. My phone went off again and we both jumped. Aya turned to leave but I reached out and gripped his hip as my other hand pushed my volume button to silence the ringtone. I never took my eyes off him.

“Whoever it is needs you,” Aya's expression was almost blank.

“I'll call them back,” I answered. There was tension in the air, but it was charged, intimate. Something was changing between us and I knew if I let him go now we'd never get it back. I took a leap of faith, “you said family...”

“You weren't supposed to hear that,” Aya's lip curled into a snarl and instead of intimidated the look made my cock jump. Aya seemed to notice the desired reaction he wanted hadn't occurred so he dropped his lip and went back to blank. Didn't matter, he was still hot as hell.

“But I did,” I shrugged, “and Manx made you mad. Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

Well fuck. Okay, different strategy, “I don't have family left, but went they were still alive they were important to me. I-”

“Do you mean to keep me hostage?” Aya interrupted.

“Huh?” I was confused.

He placed his hand over mine, the one on his hip.

“Oh,” I chuckled, “Sorry,” everything about this encounter had not gone according to plan so fuck it, “I like touching you,” I watched Aya's brows fly up and his lips part. I made a show of looking at them as he had looked at mine. When I dragged my eyes back up he looked uncertain. I smirked, “You don't like me touching you?” He furrowed his brows, but he didn't look angry. I felt the hand over mine squeeze briefly.

He let out a sigh, “My sister.”

I gave him a soft smile, “Tell me?” I asked, genuinely curious.

He opened his mouth and my phone went off again. He pursed his lips then said, “Answer it.”

I already knew who it was. Her name was Valeria and I had been boning her off and on for two weeks now. She was kinda annoying, thus the back to back calls, but she liked rough sex and she was flexible. Looking into Aya's pretty purple eyes I told myself the same thing I'd told myself many times before: she didn't hold a candle to Aya.

“Answer it,” he repeated and made to leave again.

I gripped him tighter, but this time pulled him into me, flush with my body. He lifted his arm and gripped my shoulder. I thought he was going to push me away, but he didn't he just stood there, looking at the ground and allowing me to hold him.

I answered it and pulled the phone to my ear, “Is this an emergency?”

Valeria was loud enough that she could be heard through the speaker. In the quiet room it was almost too much.

“No, I just missed you.”

“Did it occur to you I was busy? That's why I wasn't picking up?”

She ignored me, “The night's still young Yohji...come over and fuck me.”

Aya tensed in my arms and tried to pull away. I wrapped my arm completely around his waist and held him tight. I turned my head slightly and my lips brushed the top of his ear, “I can't. I am busy.”

“I don't believe you,” she let out a deep laugh. She thought we were playing a game. We were not.

“Valeria...” I couldn't help myself, Aya was so close and he smelled so good, that I gave his ear a little kiss, “Fine. You're right. I'm not busy, but I am currently holding someone else in my arms right now,” I heard Aya's intake of breath. I lowered my voice, “and I don't want to let them go.”

I could hear the smile in her voice when she answered, “Bring them over...I'm sure we'd all have fun.”

Aya let out a displeased grunt. I shushed him with a smirk then said, “No, I don't wish to share. I want to keep him all to myself. I want to indulge,” Aya pulled back just a bit so we could side eye each other. I was still smirking, “this is a rare one...I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this again.”

She groaned, “Yohji you fucking whore,” I saw Aya's eyes narrow. He did not like that at all. It made my heart beat faster that he seemed protective of me. She continued, “you gonna spend the whole night with them?”

“I'd like to,” I turned my head even more and touched my lips to Aya's warm cheek, “If he'd let me,” Aya moved and his lips slid along mine. It wasn't a kiss, but fuck did my body react anyway. I licked his top lip and I felt him shiver.

“Fine fine, maybe another night,” she let out an exaggerated sigh, “but if something happens and you change your mind...”

I disconnected the call then kissed Aya in earnest. He didn't resist, in fact he kissed me back and it made me swoon. He was an excellent kisser. When he prodded the seam of my lips with his tongue I opened immediately and moaned as he took control. His hand tightened on my shoulder and I splayed my fingers so I could sweep them along the swell of his ass. He let out a soft sigh into my mouth and I suddenly wanted to know what other sounds I could draw out of him.

Too soon he pulled away. He looked at me with heady eyes and my semi hard cock filled a bit more.

“Aya,” his name came from my lips desperate but he shook his head and looked away.

“My sister is in a coma,” he spoke softly and I felt guilty that I had forgotten all about her, “Kritiker is paying the medical bills. They want me to pull the plug, there's been no improvement for years.”

I was instantly following, “You kill they pay?”

“Yes,” his eyes slid back over to me.

“That's what you mean by you'll walk.”

Aya narrowed his eyes, “Yes.”

“That's legit.”

Aya gave me a little smile, but it looked sad.

“I don't want you to go,” I continued, “but I will support you 100 percent.”

His smile widened and this time it looked more genuine. He ran his hand down my arm, “It's late, we should go to bed.”

“Together,” I gave him a wicked grin.

Aya lifted a brow and smirked at me. He stepped back and I let him, though I hadn't lied earlier, I didn't want to let him go. He ran his fingers though his hair and shook out his ear tails and he looked so damn cute. A description I never thought I'd give to Aya. He looked up at me and said, “Don't push your luck. You did that enough tonight.”

“But maybe some day?” I asked hopeful as I turned off the light and we started up the stairs.

“More than likely,” Aya answered. It was said so calmly I feared he may be joking.

On the first floor I walked him to his room. I wanted to say something, I didn't know what though. It just felt like...not enough had been explored tonight. I looked at him, hoping I wasn't the only one lost in this situation.

Aya looked as he always did, nonplussed. He surprised me though by giving me a peck on my lips, “Don't tell anyone about my sister,” he whispered against them.

“Yeah...sure,” I felt like a horny teenager.

He chuckled and patted my chest, “Goodnight Yohji.”

“Goodnight Aya,” I watched him walk into his room before heading to mine. I was grinning like a fool and I didn't even care.


	4. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz or any merchandise related thereof.
> 
> CW/TW: Blood kink

Prompt Number 4: Obsession

Aya shivered as he felt his fangs retract and he ran his tongue over the tips to lap up the remaining blood. He looked down at the man currently draped over his lap and not for the first time he thought about pinning him to the ground and fucking him until daybreak. But he restrained himself, like he always does, for fear of himself. He was already obsessed with this mortal as it was. He hadn't fed from another in over two months and he was sure if he started having intercourse with him he wouldn't be able to get enough of him. The mortal was already worn out from the feedings, adding sex into the mix could seriously harm him. _Oh God_ Aya thought _I wonder what beautiful sounds he would make if I hurt him..._

Aya grunted and tapped on the man's back, he needed to get away from him. When the man just gave a little hum he reached over and smacked his ass, "Yohji. Get up."

The human rolled over and blinked his gorgeous emerald eyes, “Why? You have nothing planned and you know that,” he smirked, “kiss me.”

Aya narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“My head is in your lap,” Yohji chuckled, “I can literally feel how hard you are...”

If Aya had still been human he would have blushed. He grunted and pushed against Yohji, careful not to put too much force into it and accidentally throw him to the ground, “Get off,” he growled out.

With the swiftness of a jungle cat Yohji sat up, shifted his weight and was suddenly straddling the vampire. Aya, startled, gripped Yohji's hips, his eyes wide. Yohji smirked down at Aya then said, “I'd really like to...”

Aya's grip tightened just a bit, his arousal spiking even more, “You know not what you say. What you ask of me.”

“I do,” Yohji reached up and ran his fingers through Aya's crimson hair.

“You don't,” Aya shook his head, but allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Yohji's fingers on his scalp, “look at you, exhausted from the feed. I took your blood, your body is weak. Intercourse would not be wise.”

“But you want me,” Yohji tilted his head with a smirk, “or will anyone do?”

Aya narrowed his eyes, “Why must you test me?”

Yohji rolled his head back and let out an exacerbated groan, “Oh my _God_ , just kiss me!”

The vampire found himself chuckling, “Come here,” when Yohji dropped his head he gave him a kiss to his cheek, “There, now go, you must eat. Regain your strength.”

Yohji pursed his lips and leaned into Aya. He whispered against his ear, “I feel fine Aya, I am exhausted, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't please you,” he kissed the side of Aya's jaw, “I'll get my second wind.”

Aya felt his gums tingle, his arousal trying to draw his fangs out, “You are being reckless...aren't you content to just be my lone food source? I use no one other than you. That is an honor.”

Yohji pulled back with a little frown, “You really don't want me then...” he slowly started to remove his fingers from Aya's hair. His emotions were easy to read on his face, he was clearly hurt. Yohji didn't think he had misread their dynamic, but maybe he did. It had been two months of nothing but a few flirtations and a peck on the lips, but Yohji had always initiated it. The blonde had thought that since he was the vampire's sole food source it made him special. He thought it meant that Aya wanted more from him. More time. More intimacy. This was the first time he was so overt with his flirtations and he was shot down. It stung, but he wasn't going to beg. With a sigh slid off Aya's lap slowly and stood.

The vampire realized he didn't like Yohji's sorrowful expression and he knew with one gentle sentence he could make him happy again. However, he felt conflicted. If he left things the way they were now, living together would be strained, feeding awkward, but if he gave in...

Aya reached up before Yohji could move further away. He pulled him close and placed his head on his thigh. He heard Yohji take a deep breath and he closed his eyes.

“Yohji...what do you know of my kind?” He asked softly.

Yohji reached out and began to stroke Aya's hair before he answered, “I know you are rare, almost all killed off. I know you can sustain yourselves with any blood, not just humans. I know sunlight is uncomfortable for you, but not the death sentence the movies would have you believe. I know-”

Aya cut him off, “What do you know of our sexuality?”

Yohji looked down and tugged gently on Aya's hair until the vampire looked up at him, his chin resting on Yohji's strong thigh. Yohji answered, “I know it's fluid and it manifests strongest during feeding,” he smirked, “you always get hard when you're taking from me.”

Aya narrowed his eyes, “Have you heard of our Elven Tide?”

“No,” Yohji shook his head with a frown.

Aya pulled back and sat up straighter, but kept his hands on Yohji's hips, “It happens once a month, we get into a...sexual frenzy. It's easy to handle if you are alone.”

“Your trips!”

Aya nodded, “Yes. Anyway, it's easy to handle if you are alone, but if you are paired...it's harder. Almost impossible. Your body calls to your mate. You crave them. You-”

“Do you not wish to crave me?” Yohji asked and watched as Aya drew back. The hand in Aya's hair slid down until he was caressing his cheek, “What is there to fear if I crave you too?”

Aya licked his lips, “I've never had a mate to experience my Elven Tide with...I have no idea if I'd hurt you...”

Yohji nodded his understanding then lifted Aya's head by his chin, “I think it's worth the risk.”

Aya shook his head, “I will not risk your life! I do not need intercourse so badly!”

“You are no virgin Aya,” Yohji chuckled, “how have your other lovers survived before?”

“We were not mated in such a way...there's a process, it's hard to explain but long story short a vampire can have sex and not be joined.”

Yohji's lips curved up into a cocky grin, “And you know you can't do that with me hmm?”

Aya blinked, not realizing until that moment what he had just revealed to Yohji – and himself. He refused to give it any more thought so he defiantly said, “It's only been two months! I do not wish to join with you!”

“Okay,” Yohji ran his thumb along Aya's bottom lip, “then there is no issue,” he smirked, his green eyes sparkling with mirth, “kiss me...”

Aya looked up at him, he felt helpless and utterly smitten. There was no use in denying it. He wanted Yohji, but he wouldn't risk his Elven Tide. He watched as Yohji leaned down and he tipped his head back and sighed when their lips touched. Yohji was gentle as he kissed the vampire, taking his time to tease his lips with his tongue and teeth before he entered his mouth. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the coolness of Aya's skin and he actually shivered a bit when the vampire's frigid tongue touched his. He cupped Aya's face and kissed him a bit harder and was pleased when he heard him moan. He pulled away slowly, licking the top lip of Aya's still open mouth as he did so.

He stood up straight once more, “Fuck...” he watched as Aya licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes.

He ran his thumb over the moist skin then gently pushed his way inside. He rubbed a fang and his eyes grew wide when he felt it start to descend. He watched as Aya's eyes went a bit unfocused and the vampire's mouth began to fall open. The fang was almost all the way exposed now and Yohji couldn't imagine that a kiss would wind up Aya this much, but the vampire looked blissfully aroused.

Yohji ran his thumb up and down the length of the fang then whispered, “Hey baby,” he saw Aya blink his eyes rapidly, the endearment shocking enough to clear the vampire's mind briefly, “what's going on?” He removed his finger and slid his hands back into Aya's hair.

Aya had to take a breath before he could answer, “I can smell your arousal...the blood pumping to your erection...I'm...I'm...” he closed his eyes.

“Hungry?” Yohji guessed as he dropped his hands to his pants and began to unbutton them.

When Aya opened his eyes he gasped sharply at the sight. Yohji's long tan fingers were splaying the fly of his jeans apart, showing off his pubic hair and the base of his cock. Aya licked his lips and wondered briefly if Yohji always wore his pants with no underwear, before he was caught by the sight of the member twitching, the veins throbbing as it fought to free itself from the confines of the cloth.

“Yohji,” Aya reached up and rubbed a finger along the hot skin.

“You need to feed again baby?” Yohji hooked his fingers in his waistband and slowly started to drag his pants down. He watched as Aya's violet eyes widened as more of his manhood was revealed.

“You're big...” Aya whispered.

“Yeah,” Yohji agreed.

One final push and his cock sprang forth. Aya had to move his head so not to get slapped with it. He took in a breath, he didn't need to feed again, but he could. Surely Yohji was being cheeky. Surely Yohji didn't actually want-

“Open your mouth...let me see your fangs.”

Aya's thoughts stuttered to a halt. Yohji had meant it. Maybe. He gave him a curious look, his mouth parting in surprise. It was just enough though and Aya felt both of Yohji's thumbs this time slip into his mouth.

“Wider,” Yohji's voice was thick with desire, “yeah. Oh yeah, those are so pretty.”

Aya had no idea why he was submitting to this human. Had no idea why he felt pinned by his greedy stare. They needed to stop before they got carried away, he truly didn't want to harm Yohji and he was so keyed up right now he might accidentally join with him if they were to have penetrative intercourse. Despite all the objections his mind threw at him though, he still found himself opening his mouth wider. He felt Yohji freely explore then, his index fingers rubbed his fangs then his lips. He gasped when Yohji took his thumbs to the corners of his mouth and pulled his mouth even further apart.

“Stick out your tongue for me...yeah, like that...fuck you look so sexy,” Yohji removed his hands completely. He gripped his cock with one hand as he place his other behind Aya's head, “no, stay like that...”

Aya obeyed, too far gone in the pleasure of the overheated scent of Yohji's blood pulsating just underneath his skin to object. He watched as Yohji positioned his cock at the opening of his mouth. He steeled himself, ready to take the member into his mouth...down his throat, but to his surprise Yohji didn't move. He left it there, hovering over the entrance as he idlely stroked it. Aya felt his saliva buildup, but when he went to close his mouth to swallow Yohji tapped his tongue with the tip of his cock.

“No, stay. I meant that,” Yohji cocked a brow then groaned as he dragged his hand up his thick cock, milking a thick strand of precum from the tip. It landed on the vampire's tongue, mingling with his spit, “Fuck _fuck_ you're so sexy,” another pull and another salty drop onto the vampire's tongue, “You want it don't you?” He dragged the flared head over the outstretched tongue, “Look at you, you're so eager. So messy...you look like a slut,” at Aya's moan he finally pushed his cock into his mouth.

Aya didn't move, so his tongue lay outside his mouth, teasing the underside of Yohji's dick as it pressed into his mouth. He looked up, watching Yohji as the human used his body for his pleasure. Aya closed his eyes, that wasn't fair, he was gaining pleasure too. He enjoyed sucking cock and it had been far too long since he'd had one in his mouth. Now not only was he finally savoring the member of a man he found incredibly beautiful, but he was also indulging in his submissive side; a treat he rarely let himself engage in.

Yohji pushed and pushed until his pubic hair was pressed up against Aya's nose, “Oh shit, no gag reflex,” he gripped the back of Aya's head tightly then began to rock his hips. He held Aya steady as he picked up his pace, faster and faster until Aya was drooling even more down his chin, “Fuck yeah,” Yohji's head fell back as he enjoyed the feel of Aya's mouth and throat. He quickened his pace again and was in the middle of a groan when he accidentally pushed his cock into Aya's fang. He hissed and jerked back, opening his eyes to see the damage. It wasn't much, just a long scratch along one side, but it was bleeding. He flicked his eyes up to see Aya's nostrils flaring and his violet eyes sparking with hunger, watching the blood well. Yohji tensed, not wanting to make any sudden movements, though he had suggested it earlier now that they were here he wasn't sure he really did want Aya feeding from his cock.

Aya wiped his lips and chin dry, all the while still staring at the cut. The blood smelled wonderful, his mouth was watering and the color was such a stunning red Aya was sure it matched his hair. The bead of crimson broke surface and fell. Aya surged forward and used his tongue to lap up the trail. He felt Yohji jump and he heard him whimper and it gave him a bit of a thrill to know he had frightened him a bit. _God I'm so fucked up_.

“Aya,” Yohji swallowed hard, “you gonna be careful baby?”

Aya languidly lifted his head, his eyes shone with an otherworldly light. He looked up at Yohji, his tongue still laving at the side of his cock. He lifted his hands and gripped the length gently. His pale fingers were a striking contrast to Yohji's flush manhood. He opened his mouth wide, wider than ever and showed off his fangs. Aya heard Yohji's breath hitch as he carefully pressed one sharp tip against the skin of his erection. He dragged it slowly along the length, watching Yohji's cheeks flush as he created another wound. This time he used his lips and sucked the blood straight from the vein.

He pulled away with a loud smack, “Delicious,” then he lowered his head and mouthed Yohji's balls.

Yohji groaned when he felt Aya's fangs pierce his sac and started to feed from there too. He ran his hand over his face and realized his earlier desire was correct: being bled from his privates was magical. He looked down and saw the two scratches on his dick were still oozing blood, Aya had started alternating between the punctures on his sac and the lines on his cock.

“More,” Yohji whispered, “you can...deeper too.”

Aya growled then pressed his nose at the juncture were thigh meets hip and bit down. This time it was harder, deeper and his eyes rolled back as the hot liquid gushed into his mouth. He sucked eagerly for a time before turning his head and biting, gently this time, the base of Yohji's cock. He went a bit deeper this time and the blood bubbled out and smeared on his lips.

“You taste so good,” Aya licked blood off his fingers like it was frosting. Then he began to stroke Yohji fast. Soon his hands were red, Yohji's thigh was still dripping and Aya would gather it up and mix it with the slick of Yohji's precum, “so warm. So good,” he licked his lips then took Yohji's cock into his mouth.

Aya bobbed on Yohji's cock, sucking and using his tongue with clear experience. Yohji pulled Aya's hair and made the vampire grunt in discomfort, “Fuck yeah. God you look so good, such an eager little slut huh?” He yanked Aya off his dick and the vampire's mouth stayed open, wet with blood, spit and precum, “My God, yes, fuck _fuck_. Look at you,” he shoved three fingers into Aya's mouth, “you messy bitch,” he pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock back into Aya's throat. He held his head tightly and immediately picked up a quick pace. He could feel the fangs pricking him, but he was so turned on and too close to climax to care.

Aya used his tongue and squeezed his throat when he could, but Yohji was skull fucking him so wildly that after a time he just sat slack, mouth open, tongue out and let his body be used. He closed his eyes and pressed his palm into his own erection and rubbed.

“I'm close Aya! Fuck!” Yohji pulled his cock out of Aya's mouth and without any other warning, shot his cum all over his pale pretty face.

At the first hot spurt Aya felt his climax erupted from him. He coated the inside of his pants as his face was painted over and over again by ribbons of Yohji's hot cum. When his lover was done Aya opened his eyes and looked up at Yohji.

Yohji was panting hard, looking down at Aya. He licked his lips, “You good babe?” He smirked.

“Yes,” Aya nodded, “just dirty.”

Yohji chuckled, “Wow...you're amazing,” he turned and flopped down onto the couch. He looked down at his privates and saw that most of the wounds had either stopped bleeding or was slowing.

Aya glanced over at him, “And you...are you satisfied?”

“HA!” Yohji looked over at him with an incredulous face, “Are you serious?”

Aya just shrugged.

“Yes,” Yohji reached over and wiped some of his cum off Aya's cheek, “I am thoroughly satisfied,” he popped his finger in his mouth and sucked off his cum, “we gotta clean you up,” he went to stand when a wave of dizziness overtook him and he had to sit back down.

“I knew this would be a mistake...” Aya whispered.

“Oh don't you start,” Yohji chuckled even as he closed his eyes and began to rub his temples.

“We can't do this again,” Aya sounded resolute.

“Like hell we won't!” Yohji turned his head, “Babe, we're gonna talk about this some more, but I can't have a serious conversation with you while I watch my jizz dry on your face,” he chuckled lightly then groaned.

Aya stood, “I will freshen up, get you medicine and food. I knew you'd be weakened after something like this. I should have been more forceful!” He looked angry at himself.

Yohji just hummed.

“Feeding and...and.”

“Fuckin',” Yohji supplied, eyes still closed.

Aya huffed, “Feeding and _this,”_ he gave Yohji a pointed look even though the man wasn't looking back, “is too strenuous!”

“Then don't feed from me,” finally Yohji opened his eyes. He looked at Aya from between his fingers, as he continued to massage his head, “your back yard is full of deer...” he lowered his arm and cocked a brow at Aya, “take up a new diet and you can fuck me all you want.”

Aya's eyes grew wide, but instead of answering he turned on his heel and briskly walked away. He didn't want to give Yohji the satisfaction of knowing that he had come up to a solution to their dilemma. Never the less his body tingled with the possibilities even though they would need to discuss the Elven Tide later. For now, Aya wanted to freshen up then spend the rest of the evening pampering Yohji, because no matter what happens after this night, Yohji was still his favorite and he was still obsessed with him.


	5. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a writing prompt challenge that I have decided to take on for myself in between chapters of any current fanfiction I am writing. As such, I will not be submitting daily, only as they are written, but I will attempt to complete 31 nevertheless. These will be short scenes varying in length and not connected to one another. I am using the one word prompt list from the website love to know's article 300+ One-Word Writing Prompts by Michael Kwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Prompt Number 5: Tested

It was the second time in a week that Aya had to reprimand Yohji after a mission. Amateurish mistakes. And while they hadn’t put the team in danger, his leader feared that the next time might. He told Yohji if he messed up again, the consequences would be more severe. He had hoped the threat was enough to startle Yohji into shaping up. After all his cold stare and harsh voice works on Ken and Omi all the time. He let him go with that warning and hoped the next week he would see a marked improvement. 

The next week came and he messed up again.

Aya was glaring at Yohji where he stood across from him in the kitchen. Yohji was seated at the table, long legs sprawled out in front of him. He looked too casual in Aya’s opinion, like he wasn’t taking anything seriously.

“Are you drunk?” Aya asked darkly.

“What?” Yohji looked offended, “Of course not. I don’t drink when it’s a mission day,” he threw a leg up and it hit the table with a thick thump, “you fucking know that Aya.”

“Then what is going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Yohji ran his fingers through his hair, “I just slipped up. No one’s hurt.”

“This time,” Aya’s jaw clenched as his violet eyes bore into Yohji’s, “you’ve been distracted. Are you on drugs?”

“What the fuck Aya?” Yohji scoffed, his anger rising, “Why do you keep thinking I’m on something?”

“Because this isn’t like you!” His leader shook his head, “You’re reliable, skilled, quick and quiet. I could always rely on you. Now…” he sighed, “now I’m not even sure I want you to be on the next mission with us.”

Yohji’s eyes went wide, “Don’t do that. Come on!” He moved his leg so he could lean forward and put his elbows on his knees, “Look, I know I fucked up, but I promise it won’t happen again.”

“You said that last time.”

“I mean it this time!”

Aya lifted a brow, “You didn’t before?”

“That’s not fair,” Yohji stood, scowling, “don’t be a dick.”

Aya ignored the insult and put his hands on his hips. They were both still in their mission gear, Aya hadn’t let Yohji leave his sight for either of them to get cleaned. He sighed and turned around to the sink. He began to wash what skin he could with the dish soap.

“You’re not drunk or on drugs, so what is it then?” He looked over his shoulder and his amethyst eyes caught the moonlight and he noticed Yohji look away quickly. He frowned, unsure of what the expression on his face had been. 

Yohji ran his hand over his face and Aya admired the long digits before he registered that the fingertips were dipped in blood. He knew that if he had blood on his skin it was because he choked someone’s life away with so much force he broke the skin with his garrote. Usually, he did that when he was angry. Child molesters, sex traffickers, torturers and the like, but tonight they had stopped a drug dealer. Not even a very large operation at that. But his teammate had been aggressive in his task. So Yohji was angry about something and took it out on the souls he slaughtered tonight. Aya would wait until Yohji answered the initial question before he explored this new theory.

His teammate shrugged, “I’m just distracted, like you said. It will pass.”

Aya started to dry his arms and face on the hand towel that was on the oven’s handle. He turned and leaned against the counter and frowned, “ ‘It will pass’ ,” he repeated, “and you know this how?”

“Because I just need to get a handle on it is all.”

“It?” Another cocked brow.

“Yeah,” Yohji spat out, “Don’t worry about _it_ ,” he emphasized the word and he saw Aya’s hackles raise.

“I deserve more than that!” This time Aya raised his voice and threw the towel down onto the countertop, “I’ve covered your ass three times now!” He lifted his hand, three fingers splayed, “You don’t get to lone wolf this anymore. I will get answers!”

“Or what?” Yohji felt his ire building, “You’ll take away my toys?”

“I already told you,” Aya stood straighter and took a step towards Yohji, “I’ll bar you from missions.”

“Like hell you would,” Yohji’s lip curled and he noticed Aya’s eyes flash with something…soft. He was too angry to examine it now, “how the fuck are you going to explain that to Kritiker?”

“I’ll tell them the truth,” another step, “that you are a liability now.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“That the team is no longer safe.”

Yohji, in two strides, was suddenly in Aya’s personal space. He miscalculated, he didn’t mean to get that close, but it was too late now so he tried to ignore the feel of Aya’s strong chest heaving against his. He focused on his anger, “Fuck you! I would never put you in danger!”

“Not intentionally,” Aya was surprised he was slightly shorter than Yohji. He had to look up at him and he noticed just how long his teammates lashes were. He licked his lip and saw Yohji’s emerald eyes quickly look down to watch. He felt his belly tighten and he bit his inner cheek.

“Not _ever_!” Yohji’s eyes were dangerously narrowed, “Don’t you dare test me Aya,” he shook his head, “I will fight you on this,” he tilted his head so he was eye to eye with his leader and growled out, “physically if I have to.”

Aya, taken aback by Yohji’s suffocating anger pushed him and to his surprise actually made him stumble back a bit, “Don’t you dare threaten me Yohji,” he was taking deep breaths so his words would come out more measured and not so loud, “I am doing this for the good of the team. I don’t _want_ to lose you,” he saw Yohji’s eyes widen at that admission, “that’s why I’m asking. I’m not being nosy. I’m trying to help.”

Yohji’s lips fell at the corners and he looked as though Aya had said the most absurd thing, “You can’t…not with this.”

Aya’s lips parted and he took a step forward, once again bringing them chest to chest. He saw Yohji’s jaw clench and heard his intake of breath. His eyes lingered at his lips longer than they should before he dragged them up to look into the blonde’s stunning green, “Give me a chance,” he knew he sounded like he was begging, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t lied, he valued Yohji as a teammate, so if begging got the older man to open up, he wouldn’t regret it.

Yohji shook his head, “Just…just let me-“

“You were angry,” Aya cut him off.

“I’m always angry,” he looked confused, “these beasts are horrible people.”

“I know but…” Aya reached down and took one of Yohji’s hands. He saw the man’s entire body shiver and the reaction made something tug at his heart. He cleared his throat and lifted Yohji’s hand, “look, you don’t normally kill so violently. So…why on earth would a drug cartel make you so angry?”

Yohji tried to pull his hand away but Aya held fast. He looked away, “I’m mad at myself.”

“For?” Aya encouraged.

“For being so weak.”

The redhead’s brow furrowed, “How can you say that?”

“Because I don’t know how to fix it,” Yohji slid his eyes back to look at Aya and was struck by the concerned expression on his face. He sighed, “because…deep down I know I'm lying to myself. I’m not dealing with it. I’ve been trying to ignore it,” he sounded defeated.

“Tell me what ‘it’ is,” Aya hadn’t realized but he had pulled Yohji’s hand to himself, pressing it against his chest.

“I can’t,” Yohji’s voice sounded so small, “I really can’t.”

Aya blinked a few times, trying to gather his words. Once resolved he whispered, “Then you leave me no choice.”

“No Aya,” Yohji shook his head slowly and he was the one pleading now, “please, I will work harder, but I need to be on missions.”

“Why?”

“I just need to be there.”

“Why?” Aya stepped closer and now they were pressed together, chest to thigh. His violet eyes were wide, his breath quickening, voice gentle, “Tell me,” he was begging again.

Yohji closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Because I…” his eyes fluttered open and when he saw Aya’s caring visage he caved, “because I need to see you.”

Aya cocked his head, “We have the flower shop.”

“No,” Yohji shook his head again and looked pained. He lifted the hand that wasn’t trapped between them and gripped Aya’s hip gently. When he heard Aya’s soft gasp he tightened his grip, “I need to see you with your blade. In this coat. Your skin in the moonlight. Your face determined. I need to see your power, your control. I need—"

“ _I’m_ the distraction?” The revelation hit Aya like a ton of bricks. Though now, in the dark of the kitchen, pressed up against his teammate he realized he should have known. They were sharing air like lovers, body to body with hardly any space between and had been taking admiring glances at one another even in the midst of this argument. His eyes went wide. He should have _known_.

Yohji didn’t answer, he just slid his hand slowly up Aya’s side. He watched his leader’s face closely, saw when his wide eyes changed to half lidded, when he licked his lips and took a sharp breath in. He felt bold, so he moved his hand to the front and felt his heartbeat.

Aya broke the silence, “You said I can’t help you.”

“How can you?” Yohji whispered not wanting to break the tension in the air, “Will you slake my attraction?”

“You think I can not?” Aya’s brows rose.

Yohji hummed and rubbed his palm in small circles over Aya’s chest. His leader’s breathing accelerated, “I think…you wouldn’t want to,” his thumb grazed the edge of Aya’s now stiff nipple and both men sucked in a breath.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Aya lifted his hand and placed it on Yohji’s hip.

“Taking one for the team?” Yohji scoffed sardonically.

Aya frowned at that, “You think I don’t desire you? Just because I don’t trip over my own shoes doesn’t mean you don’t distract me just the same as I, you.”

Yohji looked away, “Don’t do that.”

“What?” Aya was genuinely confused.

“Say what you think I want to hear so you’ll get your way,” when Yohji’s eyes fell on Aya’s once more the blonde looked hurt.

Aya stepped back abruptly, the sudden cool air between them making him feel like they were miles apart. He looked at his feet, his heart turning to stone in his chest. He felt utterly rejected and he hadn’t even realized until this moment that he wanted more from Yohji than just simple eye candy. He placed his hand over his mouth, suddenly overwhelmed with his deeper understanding. He looked up and whatever his expression in his eyes showed it caused Yohji to step forward with a face full of sudden concern.

Aya’s hand slowly fell from his mouth. He shrugged, “I did not know you found me to be so heartless,” he walked over to the kitchen’s opening and retrieved his katana that had been leaning against the door frame. With a tight jaw he said clearly, “goodnight.”

“No wait!” Yohji was quick to reach Aya and he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. Aya’s back to his front and he closed his eyes and whispered in his ear, “Forgive me... I’m just…Look,” he sighed, “I know my reputation. You deserve better than me.”

“I do know your reputation,” Aya whispered, looking at the floor, “and I still choose you.”

Yohji felt his heart swell, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. He tilted his head, nuzzling into the crook of Aya’s neck, “You said I distracted you…”

Aya’s lips twitched up at the corners, “Not during missions. In other ways.”

“Tell me,” Yohji pleaded.

Aya took a deep breath, he’d never been one who was good with expressing his emotions, but he wanted Yohji to understand his sincerity. So he pushed through his discomfort and started, “You’re intelligent, Omi comes to you for help with his studies, you come up with ingenious ways to infiltrate spaces for missions. You have a lovely singing voice. I like the way the sun shines in your hair and when you smirk at a joke you’ve made. I like…your hands and the way…” he bit his lip, embarrassed now.

“Don’t stop,” Yohji kissed his skin and hugged him tighter, “I like the sound of your voice.”

Aya nodded slightly, “I like the way you smell,” at Yohji’s hum he ducked his head.

“I’m not mocking you,” Yohji reassured him, “I like little things about you too. Silly things.”

“Such as?” Aya’s voice trembled a bit.

Yohji let out a tiny chuckle, “You have perfect fingernails and the most expressive eyebrows.”

Aya found himself smiling, “Your legs in those dark denim jeans…”

Yohji lifted his head to whisper directly into Aya’s ear, “Your chest in that black gym shirt.”

“When you wear your hair in a ponytail.”

“When you pin your eartails back.”

Aya turned his head slightly, “When you’re fresh out of the shower.”

Yohji kissed the corner of Aya’s lips, “When you’re covered in blood…”

Aya’s body warmed as he tilted his head back then moaned when Yohji kissed him. It was a deep kiss, tongues and teeth stroked and clashed while Yohji’s hands started to roam. Over Aya’s chest, down his stomach, a teasing pass over his groin then back up to his throat. One hand gripped him there while he began to dominate the kiss. He groaned has he tightened his fingers around Aya’s neck and licked the roof of his mouth. He heard the katana clatter to the floor and felt Aya’s hands reach back and hold each thigh. Yohji’s other hand found Aya’s nipple and he rubbed it idly over the layers of his mission gear. He vaguely wondered just how tantalizingly hard they must be to be felt through the jacket. Aya pulled away, gasping for air, a string of saliva still joining the two. His eyes were half lidded, the purple almost maroon, darkened with arousal.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Yohji whispered.

Aya turned and pressed his body to Yohji’s. He closed his eyes as Yohji kissed him again. He was moved, until Yohji had him pressed to the wall gently. He shivered when his legs were parted by Yohji’s thigh and he gasped into his mouth when it rubbed against his awakening erection. Yohji’s tongue felt scorching hot as it explored every inch of his pliant mouth. Aya’s hands were in Yohji’s hair and he was so pleased it was as soft as it had looked and he played there for a while before his hands slid down until he was stroking the sides of Yohji’s throat with his thumbs.

Yohji rolled his hips, dragging his erection along Aya’s thigh with a groan. He bit Aya’s lower lip as one hand gripped his leader’s ass and pulled his lower half away from the wall. Yohji’s lips and teeth started to travel along Aya’s face, kissing his cheek and nose, nipping his neck and earlobe. Yohji loved the soft panting that was falling from Aya’s lips and it just spurred him on to explore more. His hands were everywhere, kneading his leader’s pert bottom, squeezing his hips and stroking his waist. He slid his hands up Aya’s front until he was at his nipples once more. Now with both in reach he plucked at them until Aya trembled. He kissed him again, his hot breath being stolen by Aya’s gasp of delight.

Aya enjoyed Yohji taking the lead. Aya’s body was almost overheated, but he didn’t want to pull away. A part of him was afraid he wouldn’t have the courage to do this again with his attractive teammate. He didn’t know when it had begun but both of them were rocking their hips, rutting against each other’s thighs to stimulate their hard arousals. The kiss became more intense and a little sloppy between all the sounds of pleasure they were making and the swirling of their tongues. Aya felt his climax building and despite his fear of this never happening again he desperately didn’t want to come in the kitchen.

Aya jerked his head away, panting and gasped out, “We can’t…I’m…”

“Just let it happen,” Yohji whispered hotly against his cheek. He lifted his hand and gripped Aya’s chin pulling his head back around and kissing him once more.

The redhead allowed it to continue for some time, but when he felt his sac tingling he shook his head free, “Yohji.”

The man in question let out a defeated sounding groan then pressed his forehead to Aya’s. They stayed like that for a while, both of them wrapping their arms around the other. They hugged, eyes closed and heads together until their breathing was back to normal and their bodies were no longer so hot. A little longer still until both of their erections had abated.

Aya took a deep breath then finally tried to pull away. Yohji whimpered and held him tighter. Aya let out an amused huff then tapped Yohji’s arms. The blonde sighed then released him. Aya walked over and picked up his katana. He was not about to examine what it meant about his feelings for Yohji that he would just drop his prized weapon to better focus on being kissed. He turned after another deep breath. The issue still hadn’t been resolved. Maybe it had, he wasn’t sure, but he felt like he needed to at least put a cap on it. Aya wanted to look authoritative, but Yohji was looking at him like a hungry wolf, distracting him.

He tried anyway, “We need to clean. Get this gear in the wash. And the matter of your behavior during missions hasn’t been concluded.”

Yohji lifted a brow, “Aya we almost dry humped our way into climax and the issue isn’t resolved?” He chuckled.

Aya ignored the burning blush that his risen to his cheeks and clarified, “I feel that this will only distract you more. Not alleviate it.”

“No, you’re wrong,” Yohji was smirking at him, his emerald eyes twinkling, “I was distracted because I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. I was…” his smirk abruptly fell. He swallowed his pride and whispered, “I was sad.”

Aya blinked, surprised, yet flattered. He cleared his throat, “So you think, now that you know it’s mutual that...”

“That I’m in the clear,” Yohji grinned wide.

“We can’t know that for sure.”

“We won’t know until next mission.”

Aya let out a loud grunt, “Fine.”

Yohji nodded, “So now that that is settled, we can go wash up. Throw our clothes in the laundry then relax…” he smirked, “in my room?”

Aya cocked a brow, “I do believe you have the bigger bed.”

Yohji was thrilled that Aya had acquiesced so easily. He outright leered at him, his expression giving away that he had no intention at all in resting tonight. Aya felt his body react to the lecherous stare and he couldn't believe he had feared that he would somehow lose Yohji's attention after tonight. He rolled his eyes to try to convince Yohji and himself that his lusty expression wasn’t having an effect on him. He turned and walked from the kitchen, ignoring Yohji’s triumphant chuckle as they made their way up the stairs.


End file.
